Electromechanical brake boosters are known from the existing art. European Patent No. 2 379 376 B1, for example, describes an electromechanical brake booster having an input rod attachable to a brake pedal and having as actuator a piston displaceable by way of an operating mode of a motor. The input rod and the piston each individually contact a reaction disk by way of which a driver braking force transferred to the input rod, and/or a booster force transferred by way of the motor operating mode to the piston, are transferrable to a pressure rod/output rod. A brake pressure in a brake master cylinder is intended to be increasable by way of a displacement, thereby effected, of the pressure rod. In addition, automatic braking by way of an operating mode of the motor of the electromechanical brake booster is also intended to be effectable even without actuation of the brake actuation element.